User talk:Ducks-r-homicidal
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Trent Blackwood page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Karikamiya (Talk) 06:22, October 16, 2011 Category:Entry Level message I left a message on Santiago Berraz's pag! It's Eva, she kinda likes him. She really does!=HGsanti= 20:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti You can only have three perm reserved pics.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 22:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) All fixed, sorry (But can I keep up the ones of the characters that are already made?) Every Sentence should end with cuz im awesome 22:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Kane Left another message again on lake its naomi. Come on chat!!!=HGsanti= 23:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti I'm on chat Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 00:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Kane again Ummm well i left a message on kanes page with your convo with Liza shes pretty pissed and hurt that you are flirting with liza. so you might wanna post on that come on chat=HGsanti= 00:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti doneWant to hunt down a duck? Just ask 00:41, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Come on chaaaaat and dont dump Naomi or she'll kill you!!!!=HGsanti= 00:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti I'm sooooo sory for replying late but I've reply!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Eva Replied on Eva again! you should come on chat=HGsanti= 19:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti Come on chat Come on chat plzzzzzz=HGsanti= 19:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti Twins Do you want to make twin characters? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 21:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) K, I have a character I'm gonna make 2morrow when I level up. Do u have any character spots, well here is the person I'm making tomorrow. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah, and it's ok. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) k. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) well, my character is gonna be African-American. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Forgot bout that... But I have someone else in mind now --Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 00:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) k. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) k, he's good. And I'm a guy so I can't really say he's "attractive". Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) name's fine. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 01:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) you can do it if you want. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 01:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) should i just make the claim? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ok. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) To sparky I replied on Eva, and at cofee shop eva wants to be friends so go their and stuff. I think they should be friends=HGsanti= 00:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Can we at least start the conco today and like do the rest tomorrow?=HGsanti= 00:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti please reply at the coffee shop!!!!! plzzzz Oh yea and replied at coffee shop should i make the claim? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Destinee & Talon Smith I made the claim and finished Destinee completely and the generic history of Talon. The personality, appearance, weapons, and rest of the history are up to you. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Wazzup Hey i was just wondering if u wanted, when you have another character spot, if u wanted to make twins? Like you could use that Diego model maybe. But yea... If u wanna do it just leave me a message=HGsanti= 23:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti wanna do it now?????=HGsanti= 00:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti ok. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC) feel free to add anything. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Come on chatttttttt!=HGsanti= 00:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti post on cofffee shopppppp plzzzzzz!=HGsanti= 01:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti Replied and http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Damon_%26_Zoie_Hamond-Unclaimed?t=20120329005119 thats our claim come on chat=HGsanti= 11:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti Coffee shoppppp plz and come on chat=HGsanti= 19:12, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Left a message on Santiago again. And i think Kane should understand naomi and not be so MADDDD=HGsanti= 20:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Santiago Left yet another message on his pageHere's some advice, Stay alive 20:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti sparky that's fine if you take over Sparky's characters, but Dante is a male, so as he can't become a hunter or a nymph, unless you kill him and make him a ghost, there's no way to make him a minor character. lol, no you don't have to rp the funeral, that's optional, do you want him dead dead, or just ghost dead? LOL, just put the template on his page and put him under former on the cabin page Computer Did u get ur computer back yet? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I just got it now I'm typing up all of my missed homeworks XD Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 00:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ok. when u can, pleeze finish your claim. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:27, March 30, 2012 (UTC) i added categories to talon smith. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 18:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction Hey there! Do you have a fanfiction.net account? I was just wondering 'cus I know an author who has the same penname. Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) To Ducks I Think You Deserve This no problemo Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 20:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Band I was wondering if you wanted Talon and Destinee to start a band together, or any other characters? It would be pretty cool. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 22:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) i'll use Destinee. Want to use Talon? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 22:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) what should we name it? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 22:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) how about a mix of rock/pop/punk? That's my favorite music. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 22:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah, how about something simple? Like sky, or earth? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) up to you, i don't really mind, although just sky or just earth sounds better. WAIT, how about "Sky High"? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) aww, i saw that movie. So Sky High? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) so, we make the page now? Can you code it? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) k, you do that, and i'll advertize for auditions via blog. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) how about sky blue and black? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) hmmm, century gothic? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) i have no clue how. It would be great if you could. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) no, it's up to you. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) no, it's really good. I couldn't of done it. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) k. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) how'd you make it? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 01:09, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ok. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 01:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) HEYO! Heyy, For loving one Direction you hath earnt mah respect :) Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 03:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC), 03:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) awesome! Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I saw you didn't want Kane_Greene so can I adopt him? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 14:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) sure. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 22:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiiii So i literally just got back from Chicago. I replied on santiago!!!!!!!!!! And i'll work on ZoieHere's some advice, Stay alive 22:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti come on chatttttttttt Family Hey! i was just wondering tht if i could be your son in your chat family. So yeaaaaa. reply if i can. I also replied on SantiagoHere's some advice, Stay alive 21:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ummmm well im obviously not. So yessss or noooo?Here's some advice, Stay alive 21:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti kk i left a message/replied on SAntiagooHere's some advice, Stay alive 21:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti I also just left a message on Trents page. but i also replied on SantiagoHere's some advice, Stay alive 22:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti Ducks, that pic you just reserved? I'm using that model. I've had him reserved for a while. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 03:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Beach I posted on the beach. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Quest You should use Scar or Damon for my quest The Quest for the Forgotten Item. :-) Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 21:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Damon & April I posted on the beach and want to make them a couple? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) k. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 03:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) trent me and wisdom posted on trent, its very important. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 20:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) since the twins thing didn't work out, maybe we can make new characters that are connected to each other in a different way Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 19:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Glee RP Wiki u should join Glee RP wiki, we can be rollback buddies! and i also replied on santiago. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) kk, http://glee-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) apply for rollback rights Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) k Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Quest The Quest has started! :-) Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ducks we started rping the quest and we're waiting on Ryder, Post ASAP http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sleeping_Youth_Quest [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 01:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) For Making Me Laugh! xD Here, For You! Thanks You! Yowh earned it Avatar Ducks! But I believe... You can save the world 03:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Damon Since Damon is now a ghost I think we should we should replace him on the quest. Since it didnt start yet we can. I would preffer Roman or Scar. Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 02:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) kk Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 02:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Quest The quest is starting Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 02:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) which quest? Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 14:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) i think we can replace him Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 14:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Souls I think these are WAYYYY overdue Can you come on to the second chat around 10:00 ish, if not tell me another time we can talk. [[User:Alejandro231||'- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 21:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, 9:30 is fine with me, you still have the place, right? [[User:Alejandro231||'- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 21:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Go to this chat http://totaldramavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat, cuz if I got to the CHBRPW I think I am gonna get addicted again :P [[User:Alejandro231||'- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link''']] 21:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC)